


A beginning

by AlMerriweatherJones



Series: We're all in this together [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, M/M, Minor Character Death, Young Love, healing through friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlMerriweatherJones/pseuds/AlMerriweatherJones
Summary: What happened around Leandra's death. Bethany and Garrett Hawke centered. I wanted to bring the fact that Bethany, or one of the twins, had died in the beginning of the game into a modern setting, but having them live.Bethany's story was brought to life in my head while listening to "Scars to your beautiful" by Alessia Cara. It's an amazing and powerful song that everyone should hear.





	A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of death and hospitals in the beginning.

The hunk of twisted red metal stood still smoking in front of him. Officers and firefighters alike running around trying to make sure people were staying back, gathering evidence, helping those with minor injuries, and doing what they could to keep order. Garrett Hawke just stood staring, the EMT had already asked him three times if he would go to the hospital with his sister, but he just kept staring… staring at that body with a sheet over it. That was his mother. His mother who had only lost her husband five years ago, his mother that had just been so excited to witness her twin babies graduating from high school that she wanted to take Bethany (his sister) out for a fun night shopping, his mother that had no way of knowing that a drunk driver would cross the median and kill her on impact. Now Garrett had no one, no parents, no friends to talk to as Cullen was away on a mission and Isabella was out on a boat somewhere in the Pacific.

He was just 20.

The twins were just 18.

Fuck.

Finally, the fourth time he nodded at the EMT, and he went along to the hospital, holding his sisters’ hand quietly the whole time.

**********************************************************************************************************

Bethany had lived. Thank the maker she had lived. However, her face would be horribly scarred for the rest of life. Several jagged lines ran the expanse of her left side of face and she had barely been able to keep her eye. The shattered glass from the windshield had done significant damage. It had been several weeks now and she still wouldn’t look in a mirror or talk about what had happened.

Carver, the twin brother, had gone into an anger driven episode. He had nearly broken his hand and several dozen walls in the house, but Hawke had caught him right before he started punching the bare studs. Carver still had to go to college, he still had to play on that Football scholarship, he needed to have a semi normal life. With a punch thrown at Garretts face, which Hawke hadn’t flinched from, Carver had retreated to his room and stayed holed up in there only to emerge for food and the bathroom.

Garrett Hawke, well, Hawke just had to manage. He had to teenagers becoming adults who had just lost their second parent, one with horrible injuries, to take care of. He couldn’t afford to feel anything right now. It wasn’t until one night after trying to get Carver to come out for something that he retreated to his room and just broke down and sobbed. His phone was twirling in his hand.

At the hospital when he had still been near numb with disbelief, he had been sitting in the waiting room, when someone who had been sitting next to him had reached over and held his hand and asked if he wanted to talk. Looking over, Hawke was surprised to see a broad man with ruddy hair pulled back in a small ponytail. He had a large, broken nose and a soft consoling smile on his face. He also had a bloody hand being held in a dish towel. With dead eyes, Hawke had just shook his head no, but hadn’t removed his hand from the other mans. It was comforting, as was this random stranger caring presence.

“You were with the ambulance that came in?” He heard the soft voice ask.

Hawke just gave a small nod of his head.

“Shit.” The man said, “I heard about that, I’m sorry. That shit’s never easy. Was that your sister coming in?”

Another nod of the head.

“She’ll be ok, if not you can punch me.”

That actually made Hawke chuckle slightly. Another glance at the bloody hand and Hawke finally spoke up, “Shouldn’t you be worrying about your own self?”

The guy stared down at his hand, “huh, well, what’s done is done. DO NOT attempt to fire bows drunk, it doesn’t end well. Varric by the way. That’s my name.”

Hawke gave another weak chuckle, “Garrett Hawke, just Hawke to most people.” He smiled softly, “Is that why you’re still waiting, they’re making you stew in your own idiocy?”

Varric outright laughed. “That may just be it honestly” he looked down at Hawke, “If you’re going to be here for a while, why don’t we chat to make each other feel better. I’ll stay here as long as you need, even after stitches are done.”

Even with Hawke’s protests, Varric did just that. He stayed all night. He was there when the doctor had finally come out to tell him Bethany’s condition. He was there for Hawke to sob on his shoulder with relief. When it was time to depart, he pushed a piece of paper in his hand and told Hawke to call him whenever he needed support.

Hawke, stopped twirling his phone and dialed the number.

“Varric, I need help”

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Carver had gone to college on his scholarship and was doing well being away from the drama at home. Bethany had decided to not go to college. She stayed at home and had turned to art as a way of expressing herself. Her depression and self-image problems had barely gotten better since that fateful night. She had lost all of her friends and never got out of the house. Despite Hawke’s insisting, she never wanted to even hang with him at all.

One day Varric was sitting with him on the couch and asked, “What about that new guy you’ve been helping”

Hawke paused the TV and eyed Varric, “Fenris? What about him?"

“Doesn’t he have extensive scars around his body?” Varric asked

“Yes” Hawke cautiously replied.

With a shrug, Varric leaned into Hawke’ shoulder, “Maybe you should introduce them, he may be able to help her.”

That idea hadn’t even occurred to Hawke, “Varric you are a genius!”

“Why else would you love me?” Varric grinned.

In the next few days Hawke had Fenris begrudgingly agree to come over. It had only been about 6 months since he had rescued Fenris from the police and put into therapy. His therapist agreed that this would be a good experience for him.

“Bethany, will you come out here?” Hawke had called out as soon as Fenris had gotten comfortable.

Bethany had emerged slowly from her room. As soon as her eyes feel upon the small man with his mop of white hair and scarred arms and neck, her mouth had fallen open and she stilled. Before Hawke could say anything, she had turned and ran back into her room, slamming her door quickly. It hadn’t discouraged Hawke, he kept bringing Fenris over and slowly Bethany had started coming out and talking to him. Around four months later Fenris got Bethany to venture out shopping with him. Five months later, she had applied for, and gotten a job at the local art store and Fenris had started going to the police academy to become an officer. They had helped each other blossom and be comfortable in their own skin again.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Fenris had graduated the academy and had taken a minor position at the local police department and Bethany had advanced up the corporate ladder to a management position. By now Carver had graduated from college and had gone into sports medicine, getting a job with the college football team he used to play with. Hawke was proud of all of them. His current project was a lanky blond who was skittish from everyone and everything. His name was Anders and he had always wanted to be a nurse, Hawke was determined to help give him that opportunity.

One day Fenris brought a guest over to Hawkes weekly dinners for everyone. He was apparently a chaplain on the police force. It had surprised Hawke since he didn’t even know Fenris could be friendly with anyone else. The man’s name was Sebastian and had gorgeous auburn hair, ocean colored blue eyes, and a subtle Scottish brogue. They had all been chatting amicably when Bethany emerged. Sebastian’s eyes fell upon her and his mouth gaped open. Bethany had thought at first it was because he was staring at her scars, and she had opened her mouth to say so, but Sebastian beat her to it. He announced unabashedly, “You are the most _beautiful_ woman I have ever seen.” 

The blush that spread across her cheeks was enough to make her look sunburned.

The rest was history. Here the were now. Garrett Hawke was 26, the twins were 24, and Bethany and Sebastian had been dating since that fateful night. In two months, they would be married. It warmed Hawkes heart to think of all of this, their parents would’ve been so proud.


End file.
